Sesshomaru's Fight
by Marchgirl
Summary: Sesshomaru is still on the hunt for Naraku when he comes across a female dog demon in need of his help. He soon realizes this is a plan to slow down his search, will he still help?
1. Prologue

This is the next story of my Inuyasha series and it's all about Sesshomaru. I only changed his character slightly - I hope.

I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. Rumiko Takahashi is the creator of this great manga/anime.

* * *

Sesshomaru's Fight

Kohaku saw him leaning against the tree. So he had agreed to Naraku's plan. The snake demon glided through the air and headed for the waiting man. Kohaku jumped off.

"Lord Yukiomaru does this mean you are willing to accept Naraku's help?" Kohaku walked up to the auburn haired dog demon.

"Lord? Huh, I like the sound of that. So this Naraku will get these other wolf and bat demons to help me take over my old village and all he wants in return is my loyalty?"

Yukiomaru dragged his left hand through his shiny locks.

"Yes, that is correct. Like you these wolves and bats have no homes. Either they were cast out of or left their clans. They are willing to help as long as the can call your village home."

Yukiomaru looked thoughtful and nodded, "Okay it sounds good but how will I control them? I intend to rule over the village and I don't want any interference from wolves or bats."

Kohaku nodded, he was prepared for that question. He reached into his shirt and pulled out something small and shiny. Walking forward he held out his hand. In it was a jewel shard. "This should give you the power needed to control the others. Naraku feels you'll be able to handle the power of a Shikon jewel shard."

Yukiomaru stared at the glinting jewel then smiled wickedly. He took the jewel and held it in his fist. Now his power would increase ten fold – none would stand against and live.

Kohaku watched the emotions passing over Yukiomaru's face. The jewel made all who had a shard feel invincible. "Lord Yukiomaru? Have you ever heard of a dog demon named Sesshomaru?"

Yukiomaru looked down at Kohaku with surprise. "Yes, of course. He's the son of the great dog general. What of him?"

"He is an enemy of Naraku and is here in this region seeking to kill him. Naraku requests that if he should come near to your village that you kill him. Naraku has promised more shards of the jewel if you do."

Yukiomaru looked a little unnerved at the prospect of taking on the son of the dog general but then he looked at his fist and smiled. The power of the Shikon shard was more than enough to allow him to defeat Sesshomaru. "If he comes near, consider him taken care of."

"Very good Lord Yukiomaru, enjoy your reign." Kohaku nodded and mounted the waiting snake demon. As he flew away he heard Yukiomaru's laughter.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was another beautiful afternoon and Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree with his head lifted to the sun and the wind blowing through his long silver white hair. He turned his head and noticed that it was quiet, too quiet. Rin and Jaken had left hours ago in search of food and had yet to return. Since there was a river nearby, they had probably gone fishing but it shouldn't have taking them this long to fish. Little Rin was a good fisher and when challenged, Jaken could catch a few himself. Sesshomaru decided to wait a little longer before looking for them. After all, Rin was a child and could find many ways to amuse herself.

Time passed and the afternoon grew long, so Sesshomaru got up and went in search of his companions. After a short walk, he began to pick up their scents. Jaken's hung heavily in the air but Rin's was faint. A few feet away, he spotted Jaken asleep by the river's edge, but no Rin. Moving closer he noticed that they had indeed caught plenty of fish. The two must have rested and Jaken was still asleep, snoring lightly. Sesshomaru breathed deeply, it was part of Jaken's duty to watch over Rin and here he was asleep without a care in the world. In two steps, Sesshomaru walked over to and on top of Jaken then stopped.

Jaken couldn't breathe, there was a heavy weight on his chest, a familiar one, then woke gasping.

"My, my lord…. I was, I sorry. Umm, yes my lord?" Jaken stood up meekly and bowed his head.

"Jaken, where's Rin?" Sesshomaru did not look at him but continued to survey the area. In fact he was quite angry and frightened for Rin. She was his responsibility.

"I don't know. We, uh, fished. Then we sat and rested for a while. I…I must have fallen asleep. Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru! I'll find her!"

"_WE_ had better find her well." Sesshomaru finally looked down at Jaken. "For if she has come to harm when she was supposed to be under your care, you _will_ suffer before I kill you." He spoke calmly and quietly, which frightened the imp immensely.

"Yes… of course you will. I expect no less." Jaken spoke shakily and followed after Sesshomaru. To himself he was cursing the little girl for always wandering off and leaving him to his master's wrath.

Rin was in a field of flowers. She was going to pick some for Lord Sesshomaru and make a crown of flowers for her hair. Humming she moved along happily. After a while she noticed a persimmon tree and found some on the ground.

"Good these will be dessert." Picking persimmons, she moved closer to the tree line and that's when she became aware that someone was watching her. She turned slowly around and saw a woman resting against a tree, but it wasn't an ordinary woman. She was extraordinarily beautiful with long sable hair and diamond symbol on her forehead and one thin magenta stripe on each cheek and immediately thought of Lord Sesshomaru. This woman was like him, a demon, but was she a good or bad demon?

Rin stood still and stared at her, not daring to move. The demon did the same then slowly closed her eyes as if tired.

"Don't worry little human, I don't have the energy nor the inclination to harm you. Be on your way." The lady demon shifted and let out a small moan.

It was then that Rin realized that she was injured. At first she was so dazzled by her beauty and fear for her safety that she hadn't noticed anything else. Tentively she moved forward because she was going to offer her some help. This reminded her of when she first met Lord Sesshomaru, he was hurt then too. Quietly she sat a few feet away and laid down a persimmon within her reach. Rin wasn't sure she would eat it, Lord Sesshomaru never ate in front of her, but she would offer it and see.

The demon's eyes opened yet again and saw what the child had done. She didn't understand why this human child was trying to help her or wasn't afraid of her.

"No thanks, I just need to rest. Why are you still here?"

"I'm just trying to help. When you're hurt, having someone with you makes the pain not so bad. I'll just hang around while you rest. I'll just continue picking flowers." Rin got up to do just that but turned back saying, "Don't worry I won't leave you alone." Then she ran off humming to herself.

"Strange child, she doesn't fear me but she's not trying to harm me either. Oh well." Settling more comfortably, the demon closed her eyes and dozed.

Sesshomaru followed Rin's scent to the field. He couldn't see her for all the flowers but knew she was nearby. The wind changed and he caught the scent of a demon. Its scent and Rin's were mingled together. He walked steadily into the field, alert for any attacks.

"Is something wrong, my lord?" Jaken noticed his master become a little stiff and then he caught the scent too. "Oh no! Do you think young Rin is in trouble?" Jaken couldn't see past the wild flowers and shifted his staff.

"If Rin is in trouble it will be your fault, Jaken. I suggest you be prepared for if she is harmed, I may let this demon have its way with you." Not once did he look down at Jaken but kept moving forward.

"Oh! Why oh why did I have to fall asleep? It was just a little nap. Rin you'd better be all right or this will be the end of me." Jaken muttered under his breath.

Sesshomaru got closer to the tree line and it was there that he saw Rin. She was weaving some flowers, she was all right. Then he looked closer, she was sitting by a female demon that appeared to be asleep. Quietly he moved forward until he was a few feet behind Rin.

"Rin."

Rin swung around and smiled widely up at him. "Hello my lord! I've been picking some flowers for you."

"Come here, Rin. Now." He watched her face fall a little but she quickly moved to obey him. Once she was behind him he moved forward to face the lady demon. At first he said nothing, just stared at her. This was no ordinary demon; she was like him – a dog demon.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow slightly as the woman raised herself to one knee and bowed her head.

The lady demon couldn't believe it. She had found him or rather he had found her. Lord Sesshomaru, he had the look of his father. It was unmistakably him. Now she just had to convince him to help her.

"My lord, my name is Motoko. I am also of the dog demon clan, my clan lives in the northern mountains and I come seeking your help."

"Oh? What has happened that a demon from my clan cannot take care of herself?" Sesshomaru's voice was hard and cold. If she was indeed of his clan then she should be able to take care of herself with no problem. Even his half-breed brother could defend himself.

"My lord, please hear me out." Motoko kept her down and waited; when he didn't answer she began to explain her need.

"We live to the north of here but most of our clan has traveled south to engage in another battle. All that is left are the elders and young children. A few of us were left behind to protect the village. Not long after they left a rogue demon came to the village. Actually we know him; he was banished a long time ago for being disrespectful of the elders and taking whatever he wanted. Before leaving he vowed one day to return and take over as leader and it seems he has kept his word.

"At first he came in alone pretending to be hurt and seeking help. The elders decided to accept him in until he was healed. It was a trick, once inside the village he took the lord hostage and promised to kill him unless we let his comrades enter the village. Before we knew it bat demons appeared in the sky dropping some sort of missives that smoked making it impossible to breathe or see. Wolf demons came and started attacking everyone, followed by dark priests who conjured some sort of mist that took away our will." Motoko paused as she remembered all that happened. "Even with our decreased numbers, we would have been able to take care of them but the dark priests' magic…" She shook her head at that devious plan.

"It seems he made some kind of deal with these other demons to let them live on our land. He has in his army, rogue wolf demons, bat demons and a few evil humans. The humans are the worse because their dark magic."

Sesshomaru stared down at her for a moment. "But you are here. You escaped, how?"

Jaken and Rin looked from one to the other totally enraptured by the tale.

"The rogue, Yukiomaru is searching for a mate, a queen to rule by his side. He would arrange for the women to be brought to him so he could take his pick. My turn came…" Motoko took in a breath. "It was awful, my lord, to stand there and know all that is going on and to have no say about any of it.

"Well there must have been something he liked about me because he had one of the priests make an antidote for the mist but it was weak. Yukiomaru didn't want me completely free of the mist. While they waited for the potion to work, I was left alone. As soon as my head began to clear I tried to leave. A couple of wolf demons caught me but I fought them and that's how I received my wounds. My mind wasn't totally clear but I managed to kill them and set out looking for help." She raised her head to look at him. "We had heard that you'd been seen in this region so I began looking for you. I was resting when the child found me. I did not touch her, as you can see she is well, unharmed."

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to Rin who nodded at him. Looking back at the woman, he saw she had more to say.

"Please, my lord, help us. We will forever be in your service, at your call in a moment's notice. Anything we have is yours; you can claim anything as your comeuppance, including myself." At this Motoko again bowed her head and was silent.

"What does that mean?" Rin whispered to Jaken.

"Oooo, it means that if Lord Sesshomaru decided to take her as his, for helping them, then she would be his, umm, companion forever." Jaken wondered if Lord Sesshomaru would help her and make the woman his. After all one day, he'd have to have an heir and this would solve the problem of him having to go search out a female.

Sesshomaru said nothing but looked off into the distance. He was really disgusted that anyone of his clan should be so desperate for help but he didn't like the fact that someone had brought in outsiders to take over what had been denied him. Wolf demons, bat demons and evil humans taking over? No, it would not be. Naraku would have to wait. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Rin and Jaken.

"Rin gather your flowers and food and prepare to return to the camp. Jaken retrieve Ah-Un. Be quick." With that said Sesshomaru walked a few feet away and stopped.

Jaken took off as fast as his short legs could carry him. Rin smiled and looked a Lady Motoko, who was still on her knee, head bowed.

"You can rest now; Lord Sesshomaru is going to help you." Rin began to put her persimmons in a sack she had brought along.

Motoko lifted her head slowly, of course she had heard Sesshomaru walk away but she was unsure of what to do. "Girl…Rin? How do you know that? He said not one thing about helping me."

Rin sat down and looked at the beautiful demon. "We are still here and Jaken has been sent to bring Ah-Un so that you may ride and not walk back to our camp. If he wasn't going to help, we would have left you here, but we didn't. Don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru is very strong, he'll free your village.

Motoko stared at the girl; she seemed so sure, confident of her words that she began to relax. Glancing over at him, she slowly reclined once again against the tree. Her wounds were not as bad now as when she'd first arrived here.

It had been a while since she'd had a normal rest. That had to be the cause of her failure to escape without notice. That evil mist from the dark priests gave the enemy a great advantage. In any case, she allowed herself to breath a little easier knowing she now had the help of Lord Sesshomaru. She watched Rin who continued to make rings of flowers and wondered about the relationship between them. It was known that Lord Sesshomaru had a great disdain for humans and yet he had one under his protection and it was obvious the girl worshipped him. Maybe as they traveled together she would learn more. And then there was the man himself, Motoko was more than a little intrigued by the handsome Sesshomaru.

Jaken had just passed the place where he'd had an enjoyable sleep and reminded himself to get the fish on his way back because he didn't want to keep Lord Sesshomaru waiting.

"Ah-Un, come! We have to meet up with Lord Sesshomaru." Ah-Un stood up, let Jaken grab his lead and walked with him.

Jaken began to talk excitedly to Ah-Un. "We have company, another dog demon." Jaken nodded very fast when the dragonheads looked at Jaken.

"Yes. She, Lady Motoko is of the same clan as my lord. And she's just as beautiful only she has sable hair. Oooo, this is exciting. We're going to her village because they're under siege and she came to ask for Lord Sesshomaru's help. I can't wait to see where they live; demons as beautiful as they must live in opulent palaces." Jaken sped up not wanting to miss a thing.

"I wonder what we'll do with young Rin. Most demons can't stand humans but I know my lord won't leave her for very long. Well you'll probably stay with her as before. Hmm, of course, things could get dangerous. They usually do, but I must see Lord Sesshomaru's fight. He'll win of course and he's so beautiful to watch when he's fighting."

Jaken continued to think about the situation as he led Ah-Un. He was going to get to meet more of Lord Sesshomaru's people. Would all of them be as beautiful as he and Lady Motoko? They made a marvelous looking couple and he wondered after the fighting was over if Lady Motoko would travel with them or maybe Lord Sesshomaru would stay with this clan. Jaken shivered at the possibilities; anything could happen. He just hoped that Lord Sesshomaru would continue to need him and what of Rin? He just couldn't imagine Lord Sesshomaru leaving her behind. It was likely the other demons wouldn't take well to having her around all the time. Gods knew she sometimes got on his nerves but he had to admit, not like she used to. Lord Sesshomaru would figure it out.

Shortly he was back in the field and everyone was where he'd left them. Jaken walked over to Motoko and bent at the waist.

"Lady Motoko, I have brought Ah-Un so that you may ride and rest."

Sesshomaru had been looking off towards the mountains but turned and walked over to the others.

"Come, let's retire to our camp. Rin, walk with me." He started back the other way. Rin picked up her things and humming, followed.

Motoko managed to mount Ah-Un and Jaken started walking the moment she was settled.

"Tell me, why does Sesshomaru have that human child with him."

"Oh, my lady, I don't really know. He saved her life and now she travels with us."

He saved a human and now she's a companion to him, how strange, she thought. There were many curious things about Sesshomaru she hoped to learn. Motoko especially wanted to know about how he lost his arm and did its loss affect his fighting skills. She would find out but not now, first she should get her strength back and do nothing to antagonize him for she needed his help.

After reaching their camp, Jaken and Rin built a fire to cook over while Sesshomaru settled back and watched. Warily Lady Motoko joined him under the tree.

"You were followed. They stayed back to see what you were up to. Most likely they will attack in the night."

"But I caught no scent of them. How many are there? When I killed the other two I just kept going. I didn't think anyone was following me. Forgive me, my only thought was to get away." Motoko was shocked and ashamed she hadn't known she was being followed.

"There are four, undoubtedly you were distracted and that's why you failed to notice their presence. I will take care of them."

"Will you attack them now?"

"No. They shall attack me and end their lives in the process." After saying this Sesshomaru leaned back and closed his eyes.

Motoko decided to leave things to him and for a while watched the child and imp eat and argue with each other. She frowned at them; they were arguing but having a good time while doing it. The three of them were a strange group.

Jaken was curious as to why they were staying in one place. He figured that since Lord Sesshomaru had agreed to help the lady that after making sure Rin had eaten, they would leave. When it grew late and Sesshomaru did nothing, Jaken settled down next to the fire to sleep. Rin was beside Ah-Un already sleeping. Soon he too was asleep and all was quiet. Hours passed and nothing at all happened, that is until the moon was directly above.

Back in the woods where Rin first found Motoko, four wolf demons rose up, it was time; time to kill the bitch before she could bring help for the others.

"You don't think that male dog is a threat?" Toru spoke up.

"Nah, you didn't get a good look but he has only one arm. Him missing an arm and her hurt; the four of us should have no problem." The leader, Shiba spoke up.

"Yeah, plus that girl's human, no worries there. The imp may try to interfere but a few good punches and he'll be out of the way."

"Hey, we'll make a meal out of the imp and human; a reward for a job well done." The other three grinned at that, the little ones would make a good meal after they took out the two dogs.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked around. Rin and Jaken were sleeping heavily while Motoko was simply dozing. Ah-Un opened one eye to look at Sesshomaru but when he shook his head, the dragon went back to dozing. When Sesshomaru stood, Motoko looked up at him.

"Are they coming? What do you wish me to do, my lord?" She gathered herself and prepared to stand up.

"Yes, they come. Stay here, I won't be long." Not looking back, he walked away from her and out into the open and just stood there waiting. He looked brilliant in the moonlight and just as cold.

The wolf demons had been running stealthily but stopped when they saw Sesshomaru just standing there, waiting.

"So you knew we were here? No matter, it's good that you came to us; after we take care of you the rest should be no problem." The cocky wolf demon said flexing his arms. "Come on men, let's get this over with."

"Indeed, come." Sesshomaru raised his hand so that his forefinger and middle were visible. He waited until they had surrounded him and was but feet from him when he produced his glowing whip and turning quickly sliced the four into pieces.

Heads, arms and other bits flew about him and blood soaked the ground. Sesshomaru looked about him then noticed that Motoko had moved closer to see the carnage.

"Wolf demons are weak but these were even more inferior. It is demons such as these who hold your clan under siege?"

"I… I don't know what to say Lord Sesshomaru. As I said before we could have fought back but for the dark priests. Their mist makes us weak and powerless. Please, tell me you are still going to help us." Again she bent down and bowed her head. "Please my lord, I know that you are the only one to do so."

Sesshomaru was silent for a while. "I will come. Go rest, we will leave in the morning."

Motoko stood and started to walk away when Sesshomaru again captured her attention. His hand glowed and from his fingertips came a liquid; he spayed the body parts and they dissolved into the earth. Soon there was nothing left but a few dark burns in the grass. No one would be able to tell that bloody bits of demons had been there. Motoko wondered at this as she followed him back to the tree and then she knew as Sesshomaru looked over at the sleeping girl. He hadn't wanted her to see the massacre; he truly cared for the human.

Rin stretched and yawned as she woke up. Jaken was flat on his back snoring while Sesshomaru and Motoko were sitting and watching her.

"Oh, good morning. Have you been waiting on us to wake up? Are you in a hurry to leave my lord?" Rin stood and walked over to them.

"Rin," Sesshomaru greeted her. "We'll leave as soon as you've eaten something. We have a long journey in front of us." He looked over at Jaken still sleeping and stood up.

"Yes, my lord." Rin ran off to the river to wash up as Sesshomaru went to stand beside Jaken. He looked down at the imp whose arms and legs were spread wide with his mouth hanging open. Sesshomaru lifted his foot and kicked. Jaken rolled a few feet before hitting a briar bush.

"Ooo, owww! What is it? What's going on?" Prickly pain was Jaken's wake up call. Standing quickly he pulled briars out of his backside. Finally he looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, good morning Lord Sesshomaru."

"Jaken, if you want to eat, I suggest you do it now, for we will be leaving shortly."

"Yes, of course. I'll do that." Jaken also headed for the river.

Sesshomaru remained standing and looking back towards the mountains.

"Lady Motoko, how many days did it take you to reach this place?"

"I have been traveling for seven days but it should not take as long to get back. I believe it was my wounds that slowed me down."

"Hmm." Was all that he said and he only turned when Rin followed by Jaken came running up to him.

"We're ready whenever you are my lord!" Rin was excited. They had a new companion and were going to help Lord Sesshomaru's clan.

Shortly they were on the move, Rin and Motoko on Ah-Un while Jaken and Sesshomaru walked ahead of them. It was mostly a silent journey except when Rin enticed Jaken to play word games with her. They traveled far that first day only stopping when Rin needed to.

On the second day, Rin decided to get to know Motoko a little better. The female demon proved to be more talkative than Lord Sesshomaru.

"Lady Motoko, what's your home like? How many people live there? Do you like humans?" Rin had turned sideways in the saddle so she could look at Motoko.

"Please forgive her, Lady Motoko." Jaken piped up. "Rin can ask a million questions in one minute."

Lady Motoko smiled softly and both Rin and Jaken gasped; she was even more beautiful when she smiled.

"It's quite alright. I don't mind answering some questions. Let's see, my home? Well before renegade returned, it was quite beautiful. We have lovely, magnificent homes, gardens in bloom and there's a waterfall nearby. Normally there are quite a few of us around, close to two hundred but with the strongest warriors gone to battle we are greatly reduced. Only about fifty of us remain. We should have been able to protect everyone but he took over before we could mount a defense and with the help of those priests, we were quickly overpowered. Even a few of the old men tried to protect us and ended up paying with their lives." Motoko stopped speaking and looked a little depressed.

"I'm sorry Lady Motoko; I didn't mean to make you think sad thoughts." Rin bent her head.

Motoko put a hand on Rin's head and smoothed her hair. "It's alright little one, don't worry." She cleared her throat. "So, your other question was? Oh, do I like humans? I don't know. I've spent my life with only my kind. You are the first human I've ever had any real contact with."

Rin perked up. "Then you're just like Lord Sesshomaru and me. When we met neither of us had spent time with humans or demons and now we're together all the time. I go wherever my lord goes and he protects me. I love being with him, Jaken and Ah-Un." Rin leaned over to pat one of the dragon's heads.

Motoko looked over at Sesshomaru. She was sure he was listening but he showed no sign of it. She was very curious about him because he was so reserved. Her elders held themselves apart and demanded respect but Sesshomaru didn't seem to care one way or the other. He was supremely confident and that made you be even more respectful of him and yet here he was traveling with a human. The girl was quite familiar with him and treated him like an older brother or father and in turn he was deferential to her needs. It would only take a few days to return home; maybe she'd understand more before then.

The days remained beautiful as they walked their way to a battle. By the third day Lady Motoko was basically healed and had begun to walk alongside Ah-Un. Had anyone glimpsed them, they might have thought a husband and wife were out with their daughter.

Soon they were in familiar territory for Motoko, she knew that only one more day would take them into the village but Sesshomaru strayed away from the path. At first she said nothing but since it was growing late she spoke up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the way to the village is this way." She points to her left but Sesshomaru continues to the right.

Jaken slows down and looks between the two demons. "Umm, my lord, shouldn't we follow Lady Motoko's directions?"

Sesshomaru, Rin and Ah-Un continue on until Sesshomaru glances back over his shoulder.

"It is not yet time to enter the village. We must make another stop first." That said he continued walking.

"Yes, of course. Come my lady. We will enter the village shortly; my lord obviously has great plans." Contented Jaken followed his master.

Motoko didn't know what to think. Sesshomaru surely wasn't afraid of fighting these demons so why wouldn't he go and get it over with and free her kinsmen. She sighed heavily and turned to follow the others. Whatever the cause, she knew she couldn't battle without him so she'd just have to wait and see what was going on.

Normally they would have stopped by now for Rin and Jaken to eat but they kept on moving. Ahead was the north side of the mountains and it was a quiet and peaceful place. Not a soul could be seen or heard then all of a sudden they all stopped.

Jaken was worried that there was trouble. "What is it, my lord? Shall I ready the Staff of Two Heads?"

"Calm yourself Jaken, we have arrived."

"Arrived? Arrived where?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They were all looking around and could see nothing of significance about them. The path seemed to end and there were only trees and grasses to be seen. Sesshomaru stepped forward and raised his hand. There was a shimmer. It was a barrier. Sesshomaru walked through it.

Everyone stood with their mouths open. Then Sesshomaru's voice came from the other side. "Come Ah-Un. Jaken if you don't want to be left outside the barrier, I suggest you hurry up."

"Oh, oh yes. Follow me, my lady." They both passed through the barrier and glanced around in awe. "Wow! Oh my word!" Jaken stepped forward in awe.

In front of them was a palace surrounded with beautiful gardens. It was clean and well kept and in moment's notice two women and two men stepped from the house, came down to the path and bowed before Sesshomaru.

"Welcome home, my lord. It has been too long since you have visited us. Please won't you come in and rest." One of the males spoke with his head still bowed and held out an arm for Sesshomaru to pass by.

"Thank you. Ah-Un let Rin down, you may roam the grounds." He spoke to the dragon then began to walk forward until he noticed that Rin and the others were still looking around awestruck. "Rin, come."

Rin closed her mouth, smiled and ran to Sesshomaru's side. "Sorry my lord, your home is so beautiful!"

"Yes my lord," Jaken hurried to catch up with them. "I did not know you kept a house in this region. It is magnificent, absolutely wonderful. Don't you think so my lady?" Jaken looked up at Motoko who still looked amazed.

They entered the palace followed by the four silent servants. Sesshomaru led them to a central sitting area and moved to sit down on what appeared to be a throne. Once seated he crossed his legs and motioned for one of the females to come near.

"I would like some food for myself and Lady Motoko and see what you can find fit for a human child."

"Yes, my lord." The woman glanced at Rin who had come up to Sesshomaru and sat down at his feet.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I was not aware that this place even existed." Motoko finally spoke up.

"My father built this house years ago and now it is mine." He looked her steadily in her eyes. "No one else is to ever know of it." His voice seemed even colder if that was possible.

"Of course, my lord. I will never tell of it." She promptly assured him.

Just then the servants came in with food for all and they shared a silent meal. Rin spent a lot of time looking at Sesshomaru because she'd never seen him eat before. Soon enough though she was yawning, it was well passed the time when she was normally asleep.

"Kei, prepare a room for the child as well as my other guests."

"Right away my lord."

"Will you show us your home Lord Sesshomaru? It's so…so extravagant!"

Jaken managed to ask. Everywhere he looked was something deadly or beautiful and his mouth would drop open.

"Hmm, we will see." Sesshomaru stood when Kei appeared in the doorway. "Come Rin, I will see you to your room."

Demon and human left Jaken and Motoko alone. Both were too curious to sit still and wandered about the room looking at all the lovely and destructive treasures, Sesshomaru or his father had collected.

Walking down a long hall, Rin was beside Sesshomaru when she felt his hand upon her head. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Rin, you will stay here until Jaken and I return." He noticed that her face fell. "You will be safe here. Kei and the others will protect you."

Rin sighed deeply. "Will you be gone long?" She knew he had to go but hated being away from him.

At first he did not speak, they had arrived at her room and she ran around delighted in it. There was a huge bed and windows that led out into the garden, lots of soft pillows and some toys. Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile as she laughed, obviously delighted with her room.

"Rin." Still smiling she ran back to him.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here Lord Sesshomaru. You'll come back soon won't you?"

Again he ran his hand over her hair. "I'll return shortly, this won't take long. Sleep."

"Wait," She called out as he turned to leave. "Will you be here in the morning?"

He looked over his shoulder, "I will see you in the morning, sleep Rin."

She smiled brilliantly, "Yes my lord, goodnight."

Sesshomaru considered his relationship with the child. They both depended on one another to be there and he would do all it took to keep her safe. He still wasn't sure of what he was doing but he would not now let her go. Rin was his. He went back to Jaken and Motoko.

"Jaken follow Kei and he'll take you to your room. Be prepared for we go to the village tomorrow."

"Yes, of course my lord." Jaken smiled as he left the two of them alone and wondered if Lord Sesshomaru would get any sleep this night.

He followed a silent Kei to a room. Again Jaken's mouth dropped open. "Is this for me? Oh, thank you!" Jaken dabbed at his eyes as he saw how well he was being treated. His room was covered with green silk drapes and matching sheets. The bed was so big; twenty imps could have slept in it.

Kei was amused by the imp. He had given him the smallest room in the palace, plus it was used manly for the unimportant guests. Kei let the imp enjoy it while he went to share the joke with the others.

Motoko looked over at Sesshomaru and her hands itched to tangle themselves in his hair. She spoke up in order to distract herself.

"So we go to rid my village of Yukiomaru tomorrow? I'm glad. He always thought too much of himself. We never expected him to return or to bring those other demons with him.

"Yukiomaru?" Sesshomaru was trying to recall the name.

"Yes, have you heard of him? I believe he's younger than you."

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod. "No, I don't know him or of him. A demon such as you have described should prove no obstacle."

Motoko nodded then tilted her head to one side. Sable hair fell over her shoulder. "Lord Sesshomaru, I remember something. It was after they had given me the antidote, I heard two of the wolves talking. They were cursing about having to follow a dog's orders and they mentioned that if he didn't have a jewel…a jewel shard, they could kill him and take over the village." Her eyes had been staring off into the distance as she talked but when she looked over at Sesshomaru, she froze. He showed no expression at all but she suddenly felt a terrible fear and she shivered.

"Naraku. He's behind this. He seeks to put obstacles in my path."

Motoko watched as he rested his head against the back of the chair. He seemed tense. After a moment she spoke, "Naraku?"

"Naraku is a collection of minor demons seeking to become a full demon. I intend to kill him. He has caused this siege of your village in order to slow my search for him, he must be near."

Those few words worried Motoko. It sounded as if he really wanted to go after this Naraku, but what about her village. She had to find out if he would still help her. Motoko went to go kneel at his feet. "My lord, can this Naraku wait? I still need your help to save my clansmen."

Sesshomaru's head came away from the chair to stare at her. Amber eyes took in her long sable hair and flawless features. His hand came up and one finger traced over the diamond on her forehead.

"Yes, I'll help you." He paused, then. "So, your earlier promise, will you keep it?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

What did he mean? Was he asking her if she would become his without being the payment for his help? She thought on this a moment and stared at him. Sesshomaru was beautiful and so manly. She did want to be with him but knew the lives of her people came first. Her head came up and her cheeks flushed. "If…if that is your wish, I shall fulfill my promise. I would do anything to rescue my people."

Sesshomaru studied her. "I see. You only wish to do what is necessary to save your people?"

Motoko was glad to hear that question. It meant he wanted something more than payment for services rendered. "My lord, I would gladly be yours with no strings attached." Motoko stood proud as she spoke.

Again he was silent as he stared up at her. "Indeed? Then come, we shall retire to my rooms."

Motoko followed silently behind him as he led the way. Now she was nervous, what would he be like as a lover and would she be able to satisfy him? To distract herself she focused on the lovely paintings and patterns that lined the hallway. All was silent with the others already gone to their beds. He finally stopped at a door and opened it for her.

It was a beautiful room and quite large. There were lots of silk hangings all done in shades of red and white. The bed was huge, large enough for four people; nervously Motoko looked out the open doors to the garden beyond, full of flowers and sweet scents and away from the bed.

Sesshomaru removed his swords and armor then motioned for her to come to him. At first all he did was stare at her from the top of her head and down to her toes. It was a sexy look, letting her know, that he wanted her.

"Remove your clothes." Came the silent command.

Motoko did and in no time was naked before him. Her heart sped up as she noticed the smile he gave her. Now seeing his pleasure in her form she stood taller and shook back her long sable hair. She was beginning to feel very sexy.

"Now remove mine." She was getting very excited by now. His voice was quiet but different than normal, a little husky and it sent tingles down her spine. Slowly she loosened his kimono and then placing her hands on his shoulders pushed the garment down.

Motoko was breathing faster now and she noticed that Sesshomaru's heart was picking up speed too. In moments he too was naked. He was marvelous, even with part of his arm missing, he was a handsome demon.

Sesshomaru's fur pelt moved up and encircled them both, bringing her to his chest. "Do you like what you see?"

She couldn't seem to find words so she just nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arm went around her waist and cupped her buttocks. They were now flesh-to-flesh surrounded by fur, it was a decadent feeling.

Motoko didn't know how but suddenly they were on the bed and Sesshomaru was feasting on her neck and breasts. At the same time his hand was between her legs searching out her secrets. It wasn't long before she arched high in pleasure. Once she caught her breath she sat up and moved over him. Kneeling she looked down at him and gave him a chance to stare at her. Motoko leaned down and kissed him voraciously then sat up again.

"I do this for me because I _want_ to, not out of a sense of obligation." She took him in her hands then moved into position and slowly took him inside of her. Neither lost eye contact until she was filled with him and both sighed in pleasure.

"Motoko, now you are mine."

They moved slowly at first but then found their rhythm. She couldn't seem to get enough of him, the feel, the smell, the taste of him. Motoko rode him till exhaustion. She fell sweaty against him but he rolled her over and continued to thrust. When Sesshomaru found his release a shout burst from his lips and he slumped over her, crushing her into the bed. Motoko ran her hands over the scratches on his back and held him close to her.

The love making started again. Sesshomaru was behind her, gripping her hip. Motoko was pulled back and she let out deep groan to feel him enter her. Arching her back she took him deep, wanting all of him inside her. His claws ran up and down her back giving her chills while her own tore the sheets beneath her. Motoko and Sesshomaru were wet with sweat, skin sliding against skin as they worked toward another climax. When it came he had her by the hair with his own falling wildly down his back.

They rested but Sesshomaru is a demon first class and not yet done with his fun. They spent the better part of the night having sex and each time Motoko felt closer to him. Sesshomaru even talked some, told her of his father and what a great demon he was and how he would be even greater. She in turn told him of her family and the life she led. They formed a bond that night and Motoko couldn't wait to see if he would include her in his life always.

She woke alone and a bit tired. Looking out at the sky she could tell it was late morning. Motoko stretched and yawned; Lord Sesshomaru was all demon and couldn't wait for the next time they could be together. She got up and dressed smiling the whole time until she thought of home. Today was the day they took it back. Hurriedly she left the room to look for the others.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sesshomaru was outside watching Rin as she played in one of the ponds. He remembered back when she didn't speak and now she was laughing and enjoying herself, he felt a bit of pride knowing he'd had something to do with that. A sound caught his ear; Motoko was up and probably searching for him. Kano would let her know where to find him. They'd rested long enough it was time to go put this pup in his place.

"Morning everyone, sorry to be late."

Jaken walked up to her, "It's quite alright Lady Motoko please sit and eat. My lord has said that as soon as you have eaten we will be leaving. Don't have any doubts, we will be victorious. No one can stand up to Lord Sesshomaru."

Motoko smiled down at him, "I have no doubts, Jaken." She moved to sit down beside Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stretched out his arm, caught her behind the head and brought her lips to his. He smiled slightly when she blushed.

Motoko cleared her throat, "So we go to take back my village?"

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her drinking in the sight of her white skin anddark glossy hair. Finally he looked away; he would have to have her again soon.

"Yes, I believe I have something that will protect you and Jaken from this _mist._" He spoke the word with contempt. "Kano is well versed in medicinal herbs." Kano appeared silently and set two vials on the table.

"Thank you, my lord. I admit that worried me. I did not know how I could help if I once again fell under the spell of the mist." Motoko picked up the vials and gave one to Jaken. She looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "I take it you don't need an antidote?"

"Of course not." She could see a twinkle in his eye as he spoke but she really wondered if the mist would affect him at all.

"No potion created by a human could ever harm Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken assured Motoko then promptly downed his antidote.

"No I suppose not but I do need it." She too swallowed the antidote. "Thank you Kano."

Kano nodded, took the empty vials and left. Jaken also left the two alone for a moment and went over to Rin.

"Oh, ho, ho, my lord and lady have become closer; perhaps they spent the evening together. And he looks, happy. My that's strange I don't think I've ever seen him look quite like that before." Jaken muttered to himself.

"Master Jaken, I too have noticed that Lord Sesshomaru seems happy. Do you think Lady Motoko is the reason? He kissed her and she didn't seem to mind. They act like a couple. I wonder what is going on."

"Very observant child, the lady is indeed the source of my lord's good mood. Maybe they will become mated to one another."

"You mean like married? Do you think so? Hmm, I'd hate to share him but he looks so – satisfied. We'll see." Rin nodded her head as if she had some say in the matter.

"Young fool, what happens is not up to us but between them. You and I will just have to wait and be told when Lord Sesshomaru is ready."

"Rin." The two broke apart guiltily as Sesshomaru called out to her. Quickly she ran over to him.

"Yes my lord." She smiled, always delighted to be in his presence.

"We will be leaving shortly, stay here with Ah-Un. We shouldn't be long. Take your leave of Lady Motoko." He stood and moved towards the house. "Come Jaken." Motoko would need a weapon. He believed there was something she could use from Father's collection.

"Right away." He ran as fast as his short legs could move. Jaken was ready for a fight or at least ready to back up Lord Sesshomaru.

Lady Motoko looked down at the human child but now instead of just some human, she saw someone who was important to Sesshomaru. Reaching out a hand she cupped the child's cheek.

"Don't worry; he'll be back before you know it. I don't think he likes not having you near him." Motoko laughed as the little girl's face lit up.

"Really, because I really miss him when he's not around." Rin tilted her head and thought a moment. "From the way he looked a while ago, I think he likes having you around too."

"Thank you, little one. That makes me happy. Look, they're back." Motoko stood and saw that Jaken was carrying a wrapped bundle.

At the barrier, Motoko and Jaken passed through first while Sesshomaru stood with his hand once again on Rin's head. "We won't be long; Akina is going to look after you."

"Alright, please save Lady Motoko's home. I'll be here waiting." Smiling she watched him go but she already felt lonely.

It was a short walk to Motoko's village, all was quiet and normal but she knew that just past a smallgroup of trees, were wolf and bat demons ready to attack them. Of course she had warned Sesshomaru of this and but he was unconcerned. If he was unafraid so she would be too, she just hoped everyone she had left behind was still alive.

"My lord, how do you wish to proceed?" Jaken was steadily walking behind Sesshomaru and Motoko. He'd do his part but why not let Lord Sesshomaru go first? As usual he kept waiting for and never received an answer.

There was a path to follow and bold as you please they followed it. Motoko and Jaken both thought that maybe it would have been better if they had eased into the village without being seen, but stoically followed Sesshomaru. Ahead were two large, old trees that marked the entrance to the village and standing just outside were guards. Four wolves stood and growled at the newcomers while two wolf demons got up from where they were lounging.

Sesshomaru noticed they were all wearing collars and he smiled slightly at that. The collars, as explained by Motoko earlier, held charms that allowed the wolves and demons to be able to function in the mist created by the dark priests, mist that dulled memories, zapped the dog demons' strength and kept them from fighting back.

"Halt! Who goes there? No one is allowed here. Be on your way!" Said one of the demons.

"Wait, isn't that the wench that escaped? Ha, she must have missed Yukiomaru and come back and look she brought friends. Go tell Yukiomaru, this could be amusing." The first wolf demon took off while the other stood back and gestured for Sesshomaru to enter the village. Up in the trees, several bat demons watched the little group.

"My home, look what they'd done to my home. I was in such a hurry to escape that I didn't see any of this!" Motoko got tears in her eyes as she looked around. There were bones, trash and feces everywhere. The mist was also killing the plants and flowers. There used to be an atmosphere of calm serenity but now it was desolate and forbidding. Motoko pulled her self together and focused her mind on defeating these renegades and restoring the village to what it once was. Instead of sadness she began to feel an intense rage, they **would** pay for this.

Around them more wolf and bat demons appeared, all grinning. Some carried weapons while others made fists, ready for a fight. Sesshomaru just stood calmly and looked for Yukiomaru to make an appearance. Finally the demon returned but alone.

"Yukiomaru says that you're not worth his time." He looked around at his comrades, "Boys, it looks like we get to take these three on. Let's have some fun." He moved forward anxious to fight until Sesshomaru looked directly at him.

"Hmph, you are not worth **my** time. Step aside or die where you stand." He did not move, only stared at the wolf demon.

'_Shit! There's something about this guy that's scary as hell and the mist doesn't seem to affect him. Hell let the priest and Yukiomaru handle him.'_ The demon thought and stepped aside.

"Hey what are you doing man? I thought you were going after him?"

"Naw, I want the woman. Everyone, attack!"

They all moved forward closing in and surrounding the outsiders. Not one of them got close. Jaken used the staff of two heads and sent some wolves howling. Motoko used her claws and decapitated some wolf demons. Sesshomaru unleashed his whip and took out ten bat demons.

They backed off.

"What the hell?"

"Who is this guy?"

"We need more help!"

Sesshomaru looked to Motoko and Jaken. "They're yours. I'm going to find their so-called leader. It seems he's too afraid to come and face me."

"Of course my lord, we will take care of them." Jaken laughed then ran screaming when a wolf got too close.

Motoko looked over at Sesshomaru and felt proud that he trusted her to handle these demons on her own. She pulled out the sword that he had given her, "Go, we will be fine. Yukiomaru is in the Elder's home, the largest at the end of the street. I'll finish quickly for I want to see you destroy Yukiomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded at her andwalked away from the stunned wolves.

At first the wolves and demons let him pass then some gathered their courage only to fall to Sesshomaru's poisonous claws. He walked on and those still alive let him, deciding the woman and imp were easier prey, besides he still had to get past the priests before getting close to Yukiomaru.

In the sky, bat demons laughed to see the wolves backing off and letting the white-haired dog pass unharmed. It was decided that they would stop the dog and receive the respect and praise of Yukiomaru.

Sesshomaru walked on and noticed the bats were planning something. He waited for them to make the first move before reaching for his sword. In the blink of an eye, he was off the ground and in one swing took out two demons. Another two came at him and he jumped to a nearby tree only to leap and attack again. Four, then six fell to the ground. Sesshomaru landed softly and looked to the remaining bat demons.

"Do the rest of you wish to die for Yukiomaru, a false lord?

They exchanged glances then almost as one they flew off leaving this battle to Yukiomaru. Maybe the damned dogs would kill each other and leave the village theirs for the taking.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Would you look at that? He's scared off those wolf and bat demons, of course that's easy to do." Yukiomaru was sitting on a throne he'd had built. One fist supported his head as he watched the enchanted mirror, Sesshomaru walked unmolested towards the mansion. This was exciting and he grinned. "Let's see if he can get past your priests. I hope he does, I need to test out my new found strength." Yukiomaru's hand came up and patted his chest where the jewel shard was embedded.

"Is he formidable? What do you know of this demon?" The head priest asked. Eito was worried, this demon was unaffected by his mist and that was their advantage. The mist was the whole reason they'd been able to take over without bloodshed and to maintain the status quo. Now it seemed to him that this man, this demon could change all that.

"Oh, him? That's Sesshomaru, the great dog general's first son. There is another son but he's a half-demon, really not worth mentioning. I wouldn't worry Eito, Sesshomaru is not his father and look, he's missing an arm, that's cut down on his power considerably. If it looks like you can't handle him, I'll step in and take him out."

Eito wasn't as sure as Yukiomaru, that Sesshomaru was no threat. He would send out his fellow priests but even now he was thinking how he could save his own ass. He'd let the two dogs fight it out and get the hell away from here. Now that the mist was perfected he could try it somewhere else, far away from these demons.

Motoko worked swiftly and with precision. The sword Sesshomaru gave her was able to cut anything and she was able to fight with no problems especially since the mist didn't affect her now. Already she'd taken out half of the attacking enemies and seen quite a few take off running. Rogue wolf demons had no loyalty and it showed in the way they left their wounded comrades. The bat demons were all but gone or were watching from a distance. Since they were staying out of her way, she spared them little thought.

During the battle she even found moments of humor as Jaken would successfully fight off some wolves then go running when a demon attacked, but he never gave up or left her side. Jaken knew what loyalty was, plus Sesshomaru would kill him if he ran and hid. From behind her came a wolf demon and without thought, sent the sword behind her and ended his life. Motoko looked up the street for Sesshomaru and could no longer see him; maybe he'd confronted Yukiomaru by now.

As he walked Sesshomaru saw dog demons standing in the doorways of their homes. They looked ill, only half aware of what was going on. Some appeared as if they'd been beaten and others as if they hadn't eaten in a long while. Sesshomaru felt a deep anger begin down in the pit of his stomach. It was inconceivable that any dog demon would do this to another. Death would have better than to live as a drugged slave. Yes, dog demons fought and killed each other but that was always in battle, not this. Yukiomaru had even used lowly humans, wolf and bat demons to control his own people. If for no other reason, this called for his death.

As Sesshomaru drew closer to the Elder's home, he saw about twenty human men, all dressed in priest's robes standing in a line blocking his path. His ears picked up the sounds of chanting and he stopped – they were planning something.

"It would be best for you if you got out of my way. I have business with Yukiomaru and your lives mean nothing to me."

For a moment they were silent but again started chanting. One stood before a cauldron and out of it came more of the mist but this time it was denser, a more concentrated form. Sesshomaru smiled slightly, they thought this would stop him. "Futile." He turned around slowly then with each revolution faster and faster. Soon he was white blur, the mist was drawn into the funnel he was making and soon all of it was circling above him - he stopped suddenly. The fur pelt snapped in the air and the mist - all the mist in the village disappeared.

Shocked faces stared at Sesshomaru and the men began to back away from him. Their strongest mist was gone and it had no effect on the demon before them. Another chant began and one priest drew out some prayer beads. When the others saw him they followed his lead. The priests hoped to bind Sesshomaru's power with enchanted beads.

He sighed, the humans were annoying him. There was no way their paltry magic could stop or hurt him. It was time to eliminate them. Sesshomaru walked forward, amazed at their stupidity, for all had kept their positions instead of running for their lives. Suddenly they threw the prayer beads at him and like snakes they wound around his body. A moment, only for a moment did he pause. Taking another step he shrugged them off and moving too fast for the human eye, starting at one end, moving down the line, one neck at a time, his claws found their mark.

Sesshomaru didn't bother to look back, dead bodies didn't interest him. Once again he began walking to the mansion where Yukiomaru was. He wondered if he would come out and fight or send more people to die for him; it mattered not. This siege would end with Yukimaru's death.

Motoko and Jaken were surrounded by bodies. All those who had stayed to fight, stayed to be killed. The air was full of the smell of blood. It was then that Motoko noticed that the mist was gone. She looked around and yes some of her kin were stepping out of their homes or rousing themselves from where they had fallen. Soon they would be back to normal. Motoko was torn, she wanted to go to them and comfort them but she also wanted to see Yukiomaru taken out.

"Lady Motoko, we did it! Ha, they were no match for the likes of us. Wait till I tell Rin of how I helped Lord Sesshomaru beat these puny wolves!" High on winning, Jaken laughed until it hurt.

Motoko smiled down at the imp. "Yes I'm sure she'll be impressed. Shall we go watch Lord Sesshomaru and Yukiomaru fight? I'd like to see him try and beat Sesshomaru."

"Oh yes, let's! In no way is he a match for my lord. Come on!" Jaken led the way down the street strutting.

"Hmph, it didn't work. Looks like it's your turn Eito. Seems he's stronger than he looks so I don't expect you to kill him, just slow him down and weaken him. That way he'll be no problem for me. Once I finish him and his friends then I can lead the life I was always meant to. Leader of the clan." Yukiomaru smiled, he loved the sound of that and the idea of everyone obeying his commands.

Eito merely looked at Yukiomaru then nodded to him and headed out. He had no intention of engaging that powerful demon. He'd go outside then create some kind of smoke screen and get the hell out of this demon village. It had been fun at first but this shit was too much. Eito walked outside, if you could call it walking. His entire body was shaking; he had to put on a good show if he wanted to escape alive. Soon he was in the street and the figure in white was approaching.

"Get out of my way. The other priests are dead; would you care to join them?" Sesshomaru held up his hand and presented his claws.

Eito pretended not to hear Sesshomaru and began chanting. His plan was to create multiple false demons and have them attack Sesshomaru while he made his getaway. In no time there were fifty demons, he stopped chanting and looked at Sesshomaru. "These puppets will stop you and protect Master Yukiomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly, he knew the puppets were no threat to him. The human was trying to save his life, he suspected it was a cover so he could escape and could care less. He held up his claws and moved forward.

"Stop or I'll have them attack!" Eito tried to show some bravado but it sounded weak and the dog demon did not stop. He began a new chant in the hopes of creating some confusion and put the puppets into motion. As the puppets came to life, he moved back and performed a vanishing spell. Eito looked back only to see Sesshomaru staring at him, not fooled at all. Fear gave his feet speed and he headed for the forest.

The puppets surrounded and jumped on Sesshomaru. Motoko and Jaken arrived to see Sesshomaru completely covered but that soon changed. One by one they disappeared into a green miasma and Sesshomaru was once again visible.

"What the hell was that?" Motoko then answered her own question. "The priest must have made his escape using that little trick. Look, my lord is unharmed."

"Yes, of course. It was the only choice for the cowardly human, he knew if he attacked, he would only die." Jaken saw the remains of the other priests, shuddered and looked away. "Look Lord Sesshomaru now stands in front of the mansion waiting on the false lord. Ha, that Yukio- whatever his name is, will learn his place soon enough."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Yukiomaru watched Eito, he wondered what the human would do, it wasn't likely to be anything useful against such a powerful demon as Sesshomaru but he wanted to see how Sesshomaru would handle himself. The more he learned about how he fought the better.

"What the fu-? He didn't do a damned thing!" Yukiomaru brought his fist down and broke the arm off his throne, which only made him angrier. "Worthless human, when I finish this, I'll hunt him down and skin him alive. His eyes and innards shall decorate my walls." Yukiomaru stood and tried to calm himself, no need to let Sesshomaru see him upset. He looked into the mirror and saw him standing there calmly waiting for him to arrive.

"I have no cause to worry; with this jewel shard I'm twice as powerful as that one-armed wanabe-general. I rule this village now and no one is going to over throw me." That said he sheathed his sword and walked out to face the enemy.

Sesshomaru watched as Yukiomaru walked out of mansion. He was about Sesshomaru's height but his hair was auburn. Yukiomaru also wore armor and a sword. He chose to wear red and black with some yellow on his kimono. Yukiomaru made an impressive sight but looks would not win this fight.

"So you've come out of hiding finally. Were you that afraid of me?"

"Ha, I wasn't afraid of you, just didn't want to waste my time. That's what slaves are for after all – to do my bidding." Yukiomaru crossed his arms. "Tell me why do you involve yourself in this? It is of no concern to you. It is well known that Sesshomaru cares for nothing and no one. Why come to help these people?"

"My lord does not need to explain himself to you. You who take what does not belong to you! What demon wants to rule people he has to drug in order for them to obey him? Pitiful!" There were some murmurs of agreement from the recovering dog demons that came to watch the fight. As they recognized who Lord Sesshomaru was the cheering became louder. "See they support my lord, not a nobody like you." Jaken's voice was full of contempt.

Yukiomaru was incensed, first that the little imp talked to him like that then at the other dog demons cheering for his enemy. The effects of the mist were wearing off and soon they too could join in this battle. He'd have to finish this quick and make his escape before they completely recovered.

"Looks like you have a cheering section, Sesshomaru. Do you really think that you have the power to beat me? You are not your father and you've lost an arm. Apparently there's someone else out there able to defeat you, he's cut your power in half and I shall cut you down, _completely_."

"You boast very well. Is it the jewel shard that gives you confidence? Don't be fooled into thinking that it will help you." Sesshomaru cocked his head and looked down on Yukiomaru.

Yukiomaru was shocked that Sesshomaru had guessed he possessed a jewel shard. No matter, he was still more powerful than the one-armed Sesshomaru. "Well, we'll just have to see about that won't we?" Intending to catch Sesshomaru off guard he pulled his sword and went on the attack.

Sesshomaru moved like lighting and was gone before Yukiomaru could get near him. Smiling Sesshomaru pulled out the Tokijin. "So you like surprise attacks? Figures, the weak use little tricks like that."

Growling Yukiomaru lunged forward again and the two swords met with a clang. Yukiomaru expected to force Sesshomaru to his knees, but he was unable to even force him back. He had one arm and yet could hold him off. He'd wanted to test his strength without calling on the power of the jewel but if he hoped to win… Yukiomaru felt the power flow through him and brought his sword down harder.

Sesshomaru could feel the extra power this time, moved back quickly but went on the attack himself. He jumped high and came down forcing Yukiomaru to stagger under the power of the blow.

It continued, the exchange of blows and both seemed to be well matched, that is until Yukiomaru took a chance to close in and attack with his claws. Sesshomaru's armor was torn away. Not to be out done, Sesshomaru's pelt grabbed at Yukiomaru's leg, flung him up and brought him down hard to the ground. Laughter rang out from the crowd of dog demons.

Yukiomaru was enraged to hear the people laughing at him when just hours ago they were bent to his will. It was too much. Once again he rushed Sesshomaru and they exchanged blows but it was still pretty much even. He backed off breathing hard while Sesshomaru just cocked an eyebrow at him.

_Damnit!_ _He's making me look like a fool_, thought Yukiomaru. He stared hard at Sesshomaru and then he smiled. "It looks like I'll have to take this fight up a notch." He sheathed his sword.

"Oh? Do you think you can?" Sesshomaru just watched to see what he would do.

"Yes, by transforming which you can't do! There's no way a three-legged dog could hurt me!" Yukiomaru began laughing as he pictured it. Also by transforming he could make his escape quickly, if it came to that. He concentrated and his eyes turned red. There was a powerful energy surrounding him.

Motoko began to worry, could Sesshomaru fight him if he transformed as well. She knew he was strong but missing a leg would – at least this time put him at a disadvantage.

"Hmph, no matter what he does, he'll never beat Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken spoke bravely but inched behind Motoko's leg.

She smiled down at him and made up her mind. Her lord and lover would win and find justice for all Yukiomaru had injured. "Don't worry Jaken, he will win."

It didn't take long, the change. Yukiomaru was huge, larger than anyone had expected – the power of the sacred jewel had allowed him to do this. He growled and people moved back out of the way of the acid dripping from his mouth.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sesshomaru didn't say a word, just studied his opponent. In some ways this reminded him of his fight with Inuyasha. What irony? He waited for Yukiomaru to make his move.

_That bastard! He shows no expression at all. I'm more powerful than him and he looks at me like I'm a pup. Well, time to end this sortie and maybe by defeating him the people will **choose** me to be their leader. Yes, its time to make them respect me._

Yukiomaru rushed forward and surprised Sesshomaru. He just managed to get out of the way but Yukiomaru didn't let up. Claws reached for Sesshomaru time and again. Now Sesshomaru was feeling the pressure and Yukiomaru was enjoying himself. Watching carefully he anticipated which way Sesshomaru would move and sent out a paw that knocked him to the ground.

Motoko gasped and stepped forward but Sesshomaru jumped up and away before Yukiomaru could do anything else. As she watched Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and she knew the battle was about to come to a head. What would he do? Would he transform?

It was time to end this. Jumping high Sesshomaru tightened his grip on the Tokijin and called on its power. Blue lightning poured out and slashed Yukiomaru. The large dog demon howled in pain but moved forward to attack again. Sesshomaru didn't let him. The Tokijin again served Yukiomaru some punishment. Two more times, Sesshomaru did this and unable to withstand the attacks, Yukiomaru fell hard to the ground. As he lay there he transformed back to human form.

Moving closer, Sesshomaru lowered his sword. "Now you have seen real power."

Dazed eyes looked at Sesshomaru, "You're nothing like your father and you have only one arm and still you beat me. That Naraku said I could do anything as long as I had the jewel shard. Never believed … I couldn't…win."

"Where is Naraku? Is he near?" Sesshomaru demanded. "Tell me what you know."

Yukiomaru laughed harshly. "Ha, even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you. He said you might come around. He said…to tell you… 'Things would be different, the next time we meet.'" Blood trickled from his mouth. "I hope the two of you kill each other." Again he laughed.

Sesshomaru stared at him a moment longer then raised his sword. The crowd watched as blue lightning exploded from the sword and Yukiomaru was no more. The sword made an arc in the air before once again resting against Sesshomaru's hip. There on the ground was a single jewel shard. He bent and picked it up and stared at it. Damn Naraku.

Motoko went to him smiling widely. When she stood before him, she lowered her head. My lord, you were amazing. I…" Her words were cut short as Sesshomaru's arm circled her waist and brought her to his chest.

"Did I…perform satisfactorily?" He stared at her with that half smile of his.

Motoko's voice became husky as her hands framed his face. "Yes. You did very well." Both ignored the laughing and cheering as they kissed.

They were in Motoko's home sitting together relaxing. Sesshomaru had his arm around her. It was early evening and outside could be heard the sounds of people restoring the village to its former luster and ridding it of any traces of wolves and bats.

Everyone knew who it was that had saved them and all sang his praises. He endured the fuss for a while then had wanted a place where they could be alone.

"Thank you. All are grateful that you came to help." She cupped his jaw and brought her lips to his. The kiss was tender and she shivered, even now she could feel the power in him. For a long while they were silent, she with her head on his chest.

"My lord, lady?" Jaken could be heard coming down the hall. "Ah, Lord Sesshomaru?" He made sure to call out not wanting to walk in on something.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said with an edge to his voice.

Nervously Jaken entered the room. "Heh, there you are. The elders wish to thank you by having a feast tomorrow, my lord. There was also talk of asking you to stay permanently." Sesshomaru just looked at him. "Of course we won't be staying but I told them I would tell you of their wishes. Could we stay for the feast my lord?" When Sesshomaru nodded, Jaken laughed at his good fortune to be around such beautiful demons a little longer. He left quickly finally noticing he'd interrupted them.

Sesshomaru did stay and allowed the people to praise him. The elders told him of his father and all the great things he did and how it looked like Sesshomaru would turn out to be like him. He took the words in but did not acknowledge them; he would make a name for himself and not be just his father's son. Many wanted him to stay and join their clan but he refused.

They spent one more night in Motoko's village. She and Sesshomaru were in her bed talking. "Are you sure you can't stay longer, with me?"

"No, Rin is waiting."

"You could bring her here. I'm sure the others would accept her knowing that you are her guardian. Besides she's a likable girl for a human."

"No and not just because I don't want to bring her here where someone might hold a grudge against her because she is human but I have to find Naraku and destroy him." Sesshomaru sat up and leaned back against the pillows.

Motoko moved to face him, "What about me? I am yours now – for as long as you want me."

He stared at her, her hair was disheveled and some flowed over her shoulder to hide one breast. She was lovely and yes she was his. "Motoko you are mine. **Forever**. This place means nothing to me. I will find my path and make my own way."

She felt a thrill to hear him say that she was his but felt sad he couldn't make this his home. He was looking for something and she didn't think that he even knew what it was. Motoko made her decision, for she could make no other.

"Then I will come with you and I'll help you find your path."

Sesshomaru was silent as he reached out and took her hand. "No. You are needed here now. It willtake timebefore things are back to normal. Later when the village is safe, protected – come to me." He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. They slid back down on the bed and began to make love again.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Jaken called out to everyone. He was dragging a sack full of food and presents. They were on their way back to Rin. He couldn't wait to tell her about the fight and all these dog demons. Their beauty was too much to comprehend. "I 'm happy to receive, I mean Lord Sesshomaru is happy for all your gifts, he'll treasure them. Take care, maybe we'll be by this way again!" Jaken grunted and pulled the sack along.

Motoko and Sesshomaru were just outside the village where everyone had followed to see them off. She was going to go with them and say goodbye to Rin.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay?" Someone asked.

"No, I have business to take care of. If you don't want something like this to happen again, you'd better see to your defenses." Sesshomaru stared at them and they returned shocked looks, not expecting the criticism.

The elder straightened and nodded, "We will protect what's ours."

"Good." Sesshomaru turned and followed Jaken, Motoko at his side.

"Ah-Un, do you think they'll be back today? I didn't think they'd be gone this long. I hope things weren't worse than Lady Motoko had said." Rin was leaning against the dragon as the sat by the pond. She been with Aoki earlier and had apparently talked too much because she'd been told to go play.

"I miss them and without Jaken around there's no one to play with." She began humming as she twined flowers together.

Ah-Un's heads were down and he was dozing when he sensed his master's presence. Both heads came up and they sounded a greeting. Rin didn't look away from her flowers until a shadow fell over her. Up jerked her head and a smile blossomed on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" She jumped up and went to him. She grabbed at his pants and laughed up at him.

"Rin," He place a hand on her head and gave her that slight smile of his. "You are well?"

"Oh yes! I'm fine now that you're back." She looked around him and saw Lady Motoko and Jaken pulling something. "Lady Motoko – you're here too! Hey Jaken!"

Motoko reached them and smiled down at the child. "Hi Rin, we've come back victorious. Lord Sesshomaru fought a magnificent battle."

"Of course he did. And you Master Jaken, how did you fair?"

Breathing heavily Jaken let go of the sack and sat on the ground. He wanted to tell her all that happened but was just too pooped. "I … did… great. As did the lady." He fell onto his back.

Rin couldn't be happier, they were all together again and maybe Lady Motoko would be staying with them too. She was with her family.

Motoko stayed with them there for a few days before Sesshomaru decided it was time to start hunting Naraku again. She would join up with them as soon as things were better back in her village.

"We're heading towards the Ox and tiger." They were out in the garden close to the barrier.

"I'll follow when I'm able, my lord." She turned to the two little ones. "Jaken serve our lord well and Rin," She bent down to the child, "Continue to smile for him, yes?"

Rin nodded and watched as the two kissed goodbye. She hoped Lady Motoko would return soon. It was kinda like having a mom and a dad when they were together.

After Motoko left they too prepared to leave. Sesshomaru bid the guardians of the house farewell and they took supplies for Rin and Jaken and then they too were on their way.

"Rin, I want you to hold this for me." Sesshomaru handed over the jewel shard.

"Oh! You want me to carry it?" The little girl felt important holding the shiny jewel.

"Yes, I entrust it to you." He walked beside Ah-Un and looked to the road.

"My lord, won't Naraku send one of his demons for the shard. Should we let Rin hold it?" Jaken was thinking of the samiyosho and didn't want to get close to them again.

"We won't be keeping it. Soon I'm sure we'll come across Inuyasha, we'll give it over to him and let him deal with it."

"Excellent plan my lord, let Naraku chase after them!"

Sesshomaru didn't have any clues as to where Naraku was and maybe his little brother had more information, if he did, he'd take it from him.

Sesshomaru tall, handsome, with his hair flowing out behind him led his little group forward – on the search for Naraku. He would take his life.


End file.
